


I promise

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [69]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Character Death, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn ma raka, Liam nie chce się z tym pogodzić</p>
            </blockquote>





	I promise

                Zayn patrzy tępo na chusteczkę. W biały materiał wsiąkają powoli kropelki krwi, a on znowu kaszle, przykładając dłoń do ust. W jego oczach pojawiają się łzy, które nie mają szansy spłynąć po policzkach, gdy podrywa się, słysząc trzask drzwi.  
 - Kochanie, wróciłem!  
               Głos Liama jest taki radosny, że żołądek Zayna kurczy się i skręca boleśnie. W pośpiechu wstaje z brzegu wanny i wciska chusteczkę do kieszeni ciasnych spodni. Rzuca spojrzenie w lustro i przeczesuje szybko włosy, zmuszając się do uśmiechu, zanim wychodzi z łazienki.  
               Liam jest w kuchni i rozpakowywuje właśnie zakupy; stoi tyłem do Zayna, który opiera się o ścianę i przygląda mu w milczeniu. Kiedy chłopak odwraca się, jego twarz niemal jaśnieje i zostawia wszystko, tylko po to, by rzucić się na Zayna i pocałować go mocno.  
 - Stęskniłem się – mówi cicho, zanurzając twarz w głębieniu szyi bruneta.  
               Gardło Zayna ściska się boleśnie, gdy splata dłonie na plecach Liama, ściskając go mocniej.  
 - Ja za tobą też, skarbie – wyznaje, odchrząkując.  
               Liam odchyla się w jego objęciach i przygląda się uważnie jego twarzy.  
 - Znów boli cię gardło? – pyta z troską w głosie, a potem wzdycha i staje na palcach, by raz jeszcze musnąć ustami jego wargi, zanim odchodzi do zakupów. – Kupiłem ci syrop w aptece…  
               Zayn już nie słucha. Jego oczy znów zachodzą łzami, bo wie, że syrop mu nie pomoże.

-x-  
  
 - Zayn?  
               Zayn przewraca się na bok, jęcząc głośno w wyrazie protestu. Wciąż ma zamknięte oczy i czuje na policzku coś mokrego, co prawdopodobnie jest jego śliną, ale nie obchodzi go to, ponieważ chce po prostu spać dalej.  
 - Zayn!  
               Zdenerwowanie w głosie Liama jednak mu na to nie pozwala. Podnosi się powoli do pozycji siedzącej i pociera zaspane oczy, rozglądając się po jasnej, pustej sypialni. Niezdarnie wyplątuje się z pościeli i zakłada czarne bokserki, a potem przechodzi, wciąż wyraźnie zaspany, do łazienki, skąd dochodzi go głos Liama.  
 - Coś się stało?  
               Liam stoi pośrodku łazienki; na płytkach leży sterta brudnych ubrań wyrzuconych z kosza na brudy, a bęben pralki jest w połowie wypełniony. Chłopak jednak stoi, dziwnie spięty, wpatrując się coś, co trzyma w dłoniach. Zayn spuszcza wzrok i zamiera, gdy zauważa białą, pomiętą chusteczkę z czerwonymi plamami.  
 - Co… Co to jest, Zayn?  
               Zaynowi brakuje tchu, by odpowiedzieć. Nie jest nawet pewien co powinien powiedzieć. Dlatego milczy, milczą oboje, wpatrując się w poplamiony materiał, dopóki Liam nie przerywa ciszy.  
 - Zraniłeś się, Zee?  
               Zayn chce płakać. Głos Liama jest tak bardzo naiwny, tak bardzo… niewinny. Jakby wierzył, że to po prostu zwykły przypadek, zwykłe skaleczenie. Rozcięcie palca kartką papieru lub przypadkowe krwawienie z nosa. Więc chce płakać, ponieważ nie chce, nie potrafi obedrzeć go z tej niewinności. Nie jest w stanie zabrać nadziei tlącej się w brązowych oczach. Ale wie, że musi, że nie ma innego wyjścia.  
               Łzy wypełniają jego oczy, gdy kręci powoli głową, zagryzając wargi. Liam wypuszcza spazmatyczny szloch i Zayn ma wrażenie, że zaraz rozpadnie się na kawałki.  
 - Ja… – Jego głos jest zachrypnięty i słaby, kiedy się odzywa. – Ja… jestem chory, Li.  
               Liam oblizuje wargi; mruga kilka razy i najwyraźniej stara ułożyć sobie to wszystko w głowie. Być może przeszukuje właśnie w pamięci wszystkie choroby, jakie zna, które powodują krwawienie. Być może już planuje wizytę u lekarza. Zayn wie, że jest to bezcelowe.  
 - Ale to nic poważnego, tak?  
               Zayn nienawidzi siebie za to, co musi powiedzieć.  
 - Mam raka krtani, Li. Ja… Ja umieram.  
               Czuje się jak drań, gdy te słowa opuszczają jego usta. Czuje się, jakby zadał największy, najmocniejszy cios, kiedy Liam stoi przed nim i nie potrafi złapać oddechu. Czuje się tak cholernie źle, kiedy widzi łzy, które lśnią w brązowych oczach, kiedy widzi, jak pełne wargi drżą, a ręce trzęsą się.  
 - Nie… nie, to nie prawda. – Głos Liama jest zduszony i cichy. – Przestań kłamać, Zayn! Przestań!  
 - Nie kłamię, Li, nie… – Jego słowa zanikają gdzieś, gdy łzy spływają po jego twarzy.  
 - Przestań, przestań, przestań! – wrzeszczy Liam. – To nie jest zabawne, Zayn! Przestań!  
               Liam krzyczy jeszcze przez długi, długi czas. Wrzeszczy i płacze, i miota rękami, kiedy Zayn podchodzi do niego, chcąc go objąć. Zaciśnięte w dłonie pięści lądują kilkakrotnie na klatce piersiowej Zayna, uderzając go mocno, ale on sie tym nie przejmuje. Liam wzywa go, by przestał kłamać, a potem powtarza „nie”, jak jakąś głupią modlitwę, którą mógłby coś zmienić. Kiedy opada z sił, osuwa się na podłogę, w stertę brudnych ubrań; siedzą na zimnych kafelkach, obejmując się mocno i łkając cicho.

-x-

                Następne tygodnie Zayn i Liam głównie spędzają w mieszkaniu. Leżą razem na kanapie, tuląc się do siebie i czasem płacząc razem, ale tylko czasem. Oglądają filmy, słuchają muzyki, albo po prostu leżą obok siebie, patrząc na swoje splecione ręce lub wpatrując się w swoje oczy w milczeniu.  
               A kiedy Zayn szykuje się na wizytę u lekarza, Liam idzie razem z nim. Zayn tego nie chce – nie chce, by Liam widział go takiego: zniszczonego i zmęczonego, nie chce, by słyszał wyrok lekarza, który musi w końcu zapaść. Który Zayn już doskonale zna. Ale Liam nie przyjmuje odmowy, dlatego siedzą obok siebie w poczekalni, a potem razem wchodzą do gabinetu i Zayn czuje się nieco lepiej, gdy Liam ściska czule jego dłoń.  
               Lekarz jest stary i widocznie zmęczony. Siedzi za biurkiem ubrany w wykrochmaloną koszulę zapiętą na ostatni guzik i śnieżnobiały kitel, i przegląda dokumentację Zayna, mrucząc do siebie coś pod nosem, a potem przygląda się jego ostatnim wynikom. Wzdycha głośno i zsuwa okulary z nosa, i pociera skronie, zanim podnosi wzrok.  
 - Tak jak mówiliśmy, panie Malik – zaczyna – pojawiły się przerzuty na węzły chłonne. Moglibyśmy spróbować radioterapii, ale… – Przerywa na chwilę, a jego wzrok nieco łagodnieje. – Ale pana stan był już zaawansowany na samym początku i nie sądzę…  
               Zayn kiwa powoli głową, ponieważ właśnie tego się spodziewał. Coś ściska go w gardle, ale nie może się rozpłakać, nie teraz, nie przy Liamie, który siedzi obok niego i drży, mocniej zaciskając palce na jego dłoni.  
 - Nie! – mówi stanowczo. – Niech pan tego nie mówi, to nie prawda! Nie ma pan prawa! Nie może pan, nie…!  
 - Liam… – Głos Zayna jest cichy i wyraźnie zmęczony. Uśmiecha się lekko, choć w jego oczach błyszczą łzy, gdy Liam odwraca wzrok od lekarza i oddycha ciężko. – Nic nie zrobisz, skarbie. Ja umieram.

-x-

                Jest coraz gorzej. Z dnia na dzień stan Zayna się pogarsza i obaj wiedzą już, co nadchodzi – nieważne, jak bardzo Liam temu zaprzecza i odpycha tę świadomość. Zayn ma umrzeć.  
               Środowy poranek jest ponury i deszczowy. Krople obijają się o szyby okien, a oni siedzą na kanapie, przykryci kocem, popijając ciepłą herbatę i słuchając muzyki.  
 - Coś się stało? – pyta Liam, gdy przyłapuje Zayna na wpatrywaniu się w niego.  
               Zayn jest zmęczony i obolały, ale uśmiecha się lekko i po omacku odnajduje dłoń Liama, po czym ściska ją delikatnie.  
 - Li… Chcę się z tobą kochać.  
               Liam też tego chce. Pragnie czuć ciepło Zayna, pragnie poczuć jego bliskość, ale nie jest pewien, czy to dobry pomysł. Nie sądzi, by Zayn miał na to jeszcze wystarczająco dużo siły. Zayn widzi jego zawahanie i pochyla się do przodu, by przycisnąć swoje usta do jego.  
 - Ten ostatni raz, Liam.  
 - Nie mów tak… – Liam ma wrażenie, że się rozpłacze.  
 - Kochaj się ze mną po raz ostatni.  
               Zayn niemal go błaga i Liam nie jest w stanie mu odmówić. Odpowiada długim, czułym pocałunkiem, w trakcie którego wzdychają w swoje usta i trzymają się mocno w objęciach. Potem Liam bierze go na ręce i zanosi do sypialni, po drodze obdarzając jego twarz i szyję drobnymi pocałunkami. Nie spieszą się, gdy zdejmują z siebie ubrania. Nie szczędzą sobie czułych słów i spojrzeń. Kochają się długo i namiętnie, wpatrując się w swoje oczy, jakby starali się zapamiętać każdą emocję wypisaną na twarzy drugiego.  
  
-x-  
  
               Jest niedzielny poranek, kiedy leżą w swoich objęciach, okryci cienkim prześcieradłem, a Zayn się odzywa.  
 - Liam, kocham cię – mówi zachrypniętym głosem.  
               Serce Liama zamiera, ponieważ dzieje się to, czego obawiał się najbardziej. Obraca powoli głowę, by spojrzeć na chłopaka.  
 - Proszę, nie rób tego. Nie żegnaj się…  
 - Boże, tak bardzo cię kocham, Li.  
 - Nie, Zayn, nie możesz…  
 - Musisz mi obiecać parę rzeczy, dobrze? – przerywa mu Zayn, łapiąc jego dłoń i unosząc do swoich ust. Patrzy w jego oczy, gdy całuje każdy z jego palców. – Nie płacz, proszę, nie płacz. Wylałeś już dosyć łez.  
               Liam kręci bez słowa głową, gdy w jego oczach stają łzy, a jego gardło zaciska się boleśnie.  
 - I chcę… Chcę, żebyś pozwolił się komuś pokochać. Proszę, nie zamykaj się w sobie, Li. Jesteś zbyt wspaniały, by zostać sam. Jeszcze tyle przed tobą, kochanie… – Zayn nie płacze, gdy to mówi, choć jego głos załamuje się prawie po każdym słowie. – Obiecaj mi, że się zakochasz, Liam.  
 - Nie mogę, Zayn…  
 - Nie chcę, byś o mnie zapomniał, Li. Po prostu… Po prostu żyj dalej, tak? Wiem, że będzie ciężko, wiem, skarbie. Ale zakochaj się w kimś i bądź szczęśliwy, błagam cię. Będę nad tobą czuwał i dopilnuję, byś natrafił na kogoś wyjątkowego, bo na to zasługujesz. Kiedy już umrę, będę twoim aniołem stróżem, rozumiesz?  
 - Nie umieraj, Zee. Zostań ze mną… Już jestem zakochany… I chcę spędzić resztę życia z tobą, Zee…  
               Zayn śmieje się cicho i składa czuły pocałunek na czole Liama.  
 - Bardzo bym tego chciał, głuptasie. – Mówi, uśmiechając się przez łzy. – Ale ja będę na ciebie czekać. Będę patrzył jak bardzo jesteś szczęśliwy i będę cię chronił, i…  
 - Znienawidzę cię, jeśli umrzesz.  
 - Nie znienawidzisz mnie, kochanie – mówi pewnym głosem. – Kochasz mnie, a ja kocham ciebie i dlatego chcę, byś mi obiecał, że się nie załamiesz, kiedy mnie już nie będzie.  
 - Nie mogę żyć bez ciebie, Zee.  
 - Nauczysz się.  
               Patrzą na siebie, płącząc bezgłośnie. Liam pochyla się i desperacko przyciska swoje usta do ust Zayna; ich pocałunek jest nieco niedbały i zachłanny, i słony od ich łez, ale im to nie przeszkadza. A potem Zayn odsuwa się nieco.  
 - Obiecaj mi to, Li.  
 -  _Obiecuję_.  
 - Kocham cię na zawsze. Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy.  
               I oczy Zayna gasną powoli, a z jego płuc ulatuje ostatni, drżący i pełen miłości oddech.


End file.
